


In the Rain on a Paris Street

by ashesandhoney



Series: Jessa In the New Millennium [2]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem and Tessa get caught in the rain. This is utter fluff. I imagine that after leaving the Silent Brothers, Jem has moments where his emotions just crash through him and are almost uncontrollable. This is a moment like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain on a Paris Street

It was overcast in Paris. Sunlight fought its way through the heavy gray clouds in intermittent bursts of radiance before it was smothered by the clouds again. Tessa stepped out of a stall into one of these radiant little patches of light with a smile on her face. She had two new books, old leather bound copies of things she'd read before but they had been too beautiful to leave sitting on that dusty table. She held the little plastic bag to her chest and scanned the crowd. 

She found what she was looking for a few stalls down. She'd missed him because he had his head bowed over something on a table. The stall had a big awning up to shade it's merchandise from the nonexistent sunlight. When Jem saw her coming he ducked out from under it, standing to his full height and smiling at her. He wore a t-shirt and jeans and if he hadn't had runes over his cheeks and if he hadn't been startlingly beautiful, he might have looked like just a normal boy. Maybe a college student on exchange or a local who worked nearby. A girl walking by stopped and looked at him twice but he didn't notice her. He never noticed. She had started pointing it out to him. 

"Books?" he asked. "That's a silly question, of course it's books." 

She laughed and leaned in close to him to see what he had been so engrossed in. It was an antique set of throwing knives in a dark wooden case. Her shoulder brushed his as she looked in at the rest of the weaponry. Most of it was decorative, things you wouldn't want to have to defend your life with but there was a scimitar hanging on a wall that was so beautiful she considered buying it just of the sake of the artistry. 

Jem distracted her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder just beside the strap of the yellow sundress she had worn in defiance of the weather forecast. She tried not to grin too stupidly when she turned to look at him. He stood beside her looking quite civilized, with his dark hair hanging just a little into his eyes which lit up with mischief. She brushed his hair back with her fingers just as an excuse to touch him. 

"I shouldn't buy these," he said. "They're beautiful but they're old and probably not any good for actually throwing." 

"I don't know, sometimes old things are so much better," Tessa said bumping her shoulder against him. She wasn't looking at the knives when she added, "And they are beautiful." 

Jem that was a good enough reason to buy a box of very expensive knives. He took her books and dropped them into the larger bag he'd been given and threw the whole thing over one shoulder. He reached out and laced his fingers with hers as they headed deeper into the warren of stalls. Some held antiques but others just sold bags or souvenirs. Tessa stopped to run her hands over textiles and Jem stopped to flip over snowglobes and watch the glitter rain down on the Eiffel Tour. By the time they broke through the other side of the market, on their way for coffee at a cafe, the sun had lost the battle with the overcast sky. 

"Look's like rain," Tessa said just before the first drops started to fall. Jem tilted his face up and the drops splashed across his nose and the runes on his cheeks. There was a brief moment where it was just falling droplets and then the heavens opened. There was calling and rustling as everyone ran for cover. Jem stood frozen in the downpour for a moment before he shook wet hair out of his eyes and laughed. Tessa's hair was sticking to her shoulders and her dress was already getting wet enough to cling to her skin but she stayed where she was, held in place by the force of his delight. 

He was incredible when he was like this. Joy lit him up and his smile shone like a spotlight on a stage. She couldn't imagine wanting to step out of it. She smiled back at him, baffled but thrilled to be a part of this moment. He leaned in and kissed her, his hand curving around her neck to pull her close. She could still feel the smile through the kiss which tasted of rain water and something sweeter. He pulled away from her lips and leaned their heads together, water ran down his eye lashes and off the tip of her nose. He laughed very softly.

Then as fast as the downpour had come on them, it petered out. The rain went from warm, drenching sheets of water to fat droplets that splashed in the puddles gathered on the cobblestones and then it was gone. Tessa still stood transfixed. The sun clawed its way back out from behind the clouds. They stood dripping, in a patch of bright yellow light that wasn't half as bright as his smile.

For a brief moment the square outside that market was theirs. The crowds had been driven below awnings and into shops by the storm. They were only two people, a tall man in a t-shirt that had molded itself to the muscles of his back and a willowy girl in a dripping dress but for that brief moment they were all that existed. 

Jem kissed her again before the crowd moved back in around them and they had to rejoin the rest of the world. He took her hand again and pulled her on towards the cafe. They rejoined the crowd as though they hadn't just been interrupted by a moment of stunning joy and pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm picking up unintentional prompts from Tumblr again and writing them as gifts for people who are as obsessed with this ship as I am.
> 
> This is intended for mrscarstairs as a birthday gift after Annaloli wished her "Jessa Rain"


End file.
